


Naked Love

by Lecter_Graham



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Mads Mikkelsen - Fandom
Genre: Adam and Mads are my faves i have no explanation, M/M, Smut, Weird fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Lecter_Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam meets Mads in a bar in Copenhagen, one thing leads to another....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is such an odd pairing, but my friend Nat encouraged me, and I love encouragement. Also Mads/Adam is the perfect daddy/little pairing.

Adam was sitting in a bar in Copenhagen, and he was so goddamn exhausted. He was also lonely, but he didn’t want to think about that. Adam knew that thinking about loneliness was almost as miserable as feeling lonely- there was no need to replicate the feeling. As usual, he was sitting by himself, with only the company of a sweet, pinkish-red margarita and his phone. Thankfully Adam had learnt how to enjoy his own company, and so here he was, in a not-so-rowdy bar surrounded by complete strangers. 

The strangers, for the most part, weren’t entirely unattractive. One sitting next to him was a 20-something, brunette man, and other was a 50-something silver haired man, both nice to look at of course. Usually Adam would go for a cute brunette, but strangely enough the silver-haired man had his full attention. The man was wearing an adidas tracksuit, and he was cheerfully chatting and laughing with the person next to him. Above them was a flat-screen television, blaring the current football match. Adam wasn’t interested at all, but the man next to him seemed infatuated. 

“Watching the game?” The silver-haired man asked, 

“Not really, I’ve never been too into football,” Adam laughed, and downed some more of his margarita. The other man chuckled, and continued:

“Ah, I see, well it’s not the best match anyways,” Mads informed, “I’m Mads, by the way”

“Adam,” The two men shook hands, and chatted a bit more. Adam decided that he liked Mads, besides, he’s always had a thing for scandinavian guys- this one definitely wasn’t an exception to that. Mads’ cheekbones protruded from his face, and he could tell that the man worked out, even though he was covered up by his baggy tracksuit. 

When 10 A.M. rolled around, Mads’ generously invited Adam to come over to his hotel room for a few shots. Of course, Adam agreed, and they made their way back to the hotel. 

The first thing Mads did when he got into the suite was take out shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. He placed it on the mahogany desk in front of the black leather couch, where Adam took a seat and picked up a shot glass. 

Mads poured the clear liquid into both their shot glasses, and chugged it down. The vodka hit them like a fist to face, making both men shake their head like a wet dog shaking out it’s coat. Mads plopped down besides Adam, and put his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. 

“Got a girlfriend, Adam?” Mads asked while pouring himself another shot. Adam laughed, and shook his head vigorously. 

“Nope, not my thing at all,” Adam laughed again, this time it sounded more forced. 

“Oh, into to men then, huh?” Mads winked, and downed another shot. Adam’s eyes glinted with what seemed to be a flirty look; Mads continued, “I’m more into women myself, but cock now and again never hurts anyone” 

Adam snorted at that, he didn’t really think that Mads’ was ‘the type’ to sleep with guys, but then again shame on him for the assumption. Adam was about to say something to Mads, but was stopped when he heard his accented voice softly say, 

“If you’re single, we could mess around a bit,” Mads rasped, Adam turned to face him, and saw a playful smile tug at his lips. Fuck it, Adam said to himself, and kissed the Danish man hard on the lips. Adam could feel Mads’ hands starting to peel off his clothes and grab at his hair. 

Adam usually didn’t go for ‘Daddies’- aging, silver-haired men who to Adam seemed to desperate to get their hands on younger men. 

Adam knew that he hadn’t gotten laid for weeks, and he figured the proclaimed ‘Denmark’s Sexiest Man’ could take care of that particular issue. 

By now, Mads’ lips and tongue were on Adam’s neck and shoulders, kissing and sucking on the skin. Adam gripped at the older man’s grey hair, and groaned loudly. 

“You like that, huh?” Mads snickered and stood up. He pulled down his adidas trousers, and took his thick, purple-and-blue veined cock out. The two men briefly made eye contact, before Adam took Mads’ cock into his mouth. 

Adam licked and sucked at the tip, eliciting a loud moan from Mads. He could feel his hair being gripped and tugged, and Mads’ rough hands grabbing at his jaw and face in an attempt to facefuck the younger man. 

“You love sucking Daddy’s cock, don’t you, you little whore?” Mads said through gritted teeth. The Dane thrusted into Adam’s mouth again, this time making Adam splutter and choke on his cock. Mads muttered something about Adam being a good boy, and a good little cockslut. 

After a few more hard, vigorous thrust, Mads came into Adam’s mouth. Like a good boy, Adam swallowed all of the man’s cum, and cleaned him up after he finished. 

“You taste so good, Daddy!” Adam praised Mads, who took the compliment happily. 

“Lie on the table sweetheart, Daddy is going to treat you again,” Mads had a sly look in his eyes, and turned around to get something out of a draw. 

Adam, being Mads’ “good little boy”, lied down on the table, stomach facing the ceiling and knees drawn to his chest. He could hear the noise of a wrapper being opened, and heard the click of a bottle. 

On his hole, he felt wet lube being applied, and a finger tracing around it, teasing him. Mads slowly started to finger him, at first thrusting one finger in him for a minute or so, then slowly adding more, until he was quickly thrusting three fingers in and out of him. Adam could feel Mads’ fingers pull out of him, and quickly rip open a condom wrapper. He felt the tip of Mads’ cock go in him, and yelped. 

“There, there, you’re gonna feel so good in a second baby boy,” Mads cooed into his ear. Most of his cock was inside Adam now, and he was fucking him a slow rhythm. Adam gripped onto Mads’ shoulder and back, leaving long, sting scratches across them. 

Mads increased the pace, grunting and mumbling in Danish as he thrust harder and harder into the man under him. Adam could feel heat building up in his stomach, and his breathing became heavier and heavier. His knees were becoming weaker, and his pants and moans were becoming louder. 

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum daddy, I’m really going to-” Adam came thick ropes of come over the older man’s stomach, making him sticky and wet. Mads thrusted hard inside him a few more times, before finally coming inside of him. 

They both laid next to each other for a few moments, before getting up and cleaning themselves off. 

“You did such a good job, puppy,” Mads cooed while pulling up his trousers. He took out a lighter and box of cigarettes and went out to his balcony for a smoke, leaving Adam inside to contemplate on how much his ass hurt. Adam eyed a post it note and pen, and after much debating, he wrote down his number and stuck it on the glass door. 

Adam quickly got dressed, and left the hotel room even quicker, hoping that Mads would call him again.


End file.
